fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Collector's Evil Plan
The Collector then looked up a bunch of stairs and called his henchmen. "Carface!" He called out. Then a grey hybrid dog with a magenta shirt, a black vest, and a small green bowtie came running down the stairs, he was Carface Carruthers. "Coming your Creature-ness" Carface called out, running down the stairs. "Killer!" Collector also called out. Then a gold hybrid poodle with round glasses and a black spiked collar, came down the stairs. he was Killer. "Oh! I'm sorry!" he stuttered. "I can handle it!" In his ramblings and craziness, he tripped and knocked down Carface, and together, they fell down the stairs. Collector rolled his eyes at their incompetence. "Carface Carruthers!" "And Killer!" "Reporting for duty!" They said in unison. "Fine, fine, fine," said Collector. "Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive." "Oh! They're here!" said Gantu. "WHAT! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" screamed Hamsterveil, with red flames exploding from his head. Gantu and Reuben did their best to grovel. "We are worms!" they moaned. "Worthless worms!" "Memo to me. MEMO TO ME: Maim you after my meeting!" said Hamsterveil, rubbing his temple. He then headed towards his conference/war room. The Fates were three deities that controlled fate and could see into the Past, Present, and Future. One was a female blue alien with white-ish beige hairs in a medium ponytail, purple eyes, a gold crown with red and turquoise stones on it, a light purple and light yellow dress with light blue spots on it, gold, red and teal shoulders, a blue, purple, red and gold collar, a gold belt and magenta shoes. Her name was Kazarina. The second was a teenage woman with light blue hairs tied with a long ponytail, blue eyes, deep blue-ish grey eyeshadows, purple lips, a blue, black, dark grey and yellow dress, a black short sleeved vest, a silver and blue necklace, a purple and gold armor, a purple jumpsuit, red nail-fingers, dark red, orange and gold gauntlets, a dark blue cape with a Dark Nebula logo on its back, a gold and light blue belt, a tiara, earrings, gold and dark grey armored guards on legs' thighs and long white heeled boots. Her name was Myreille Psychiokieus. The third was a woman with short black hairs, blue eyes, red lips, a red dress, a red sleeveless jumpsuit, a back and silver collar, a dark grey belt with a silver buckle on it, and long back and light grey gloves and boots. Her name was Madame Rouge. They were ready to end the lives of some people. "Madame Rouge," said Kazarina. "Hold that human's thread of life good and tight!" With a snip of the scissors, there was a scream and in came a new soul. "Incoming!" Myreille exclaimed. The poor woman's soul floated in and down to a room. Collector watched dejectedly, and then turned to his clients. "Ladies, so sorry that I'm-" "Late!" they all said. "We knew you would be!" said Madame Rouge. "We know everything!" added Myreille. "Past," said Madame Rouge. "Present," said Myreille. "And future!" finished Kazarina. Elbowing Killer in the side, she whispered, "Indoor plumbing. It's going to be big!" "Great. Great. Anyway," continued the Collector. "See, ladies, I was at this party and I lost track of time…" "We know!" they bragged. "Yeah- I know…you know. So, here's the deal: Carl Tennyson. 'The Big Shot', 'Mr. High and Mighty,' 'Mr. Trade-Alien', 'Mr. "Hey-you-get-off-of-my-throne."' Now he has a-" "Bouncing baby brat! WE KNOW!" the Fates bragged. "I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Collector exclaimed, angrily. He then continued calmly, "I know! I got it! I got the concept! So, let me just ask, is this kid going to mess up my hostile takeover bid or what, what do you think?" "Well…" Myreille began. "Oh no you don't, you know we're not supposed to reveal the future!" said Madame Rouge. Collector knew how to persuade them thinking deviously. Particularly by complimenting one of them. "Wait, I'm sorry, time out, can I ask you a question by the way- did you, did you do something with your hair, or something? I mean, you look fabulous! I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death!" he complimented Myreille. Myreille felt so awed, Madame Rouge and Kazarina slugged her and her eye fell off, which rolled away and bounced into the hands of Killer. Of course, he was disgusted. "Huh? OH GROSS!" he cried. He tossed it out of his hands, and Carface kicked it. Collector caught it swiftly. "Ladies, please. My fate is in your lovely hands," he said, giving the eye back to Myreille. "Oh, alright!" said Madame Rouge. She then lifted a magic eye-wand and it projected an image. "In ten years, precisely…" Myreille began. "The planets will a-line, every so nicely!" "Aye, verse, oy," complained Collector. "The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Demons, your monstrous plan!" Madame Rouge stated. "Mm-hmm, goody, good…" commented Collector. "Then the once-proud Carl Tennyson will finally fall. And you, Collector, will RULE ALL!" Myreille said. "YES! AW, COLLECTOR RULES!" exclaimed Collector. "A word of caution to this tale," added Kazarinaa. "Excuse me?" "Should Ben Tennyson will fight, you will fail." And with that, they disappeared. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Collector. He then calmed down, "OK, OK, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine." The Collector brought Carface and Killer to a chamber; where he kept all of his tools for his schemes. "Carface, Killer. Got a little riddle for you. How…do you kill…a God?" "I do not…know…" said Carface. "You can't! They're immortal?" tried Killer. "Bingo! They're immortal!" said Collector. He pulled a small vial of liquid from a vault. "So, first you've got to turn the little sunspot…mortal." Category:Hercules Fanmakes Category:Fanfics Category:Hercules Parodies Category:FanfictionCategory:Fan Fiction